onepieceundead_rolepayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tian Wu
Tian Wu (pronounced; Tee-An Woo, Literal meaning; God) is a 26 year old male Marine, also known as Jinetsukenjin (God Fist), who currently holds the rank of Admiral. He is a very honorable man who has dedicated his life to enforcing Absolute Justice. Appearance Never seen in anything else but his Admiral Attire, Wu possesses beyond average disciplined body. Extremely muscular, eggshell colored skin, and tall; Wu has thick brown eyebrows and sports a low cut, slicked back brown hairstyle. Always seen with a stern expression on his cleaned, shaved face; Wu is just the epitome of born warrior. Personality Wu is a rather serious man, and a very quiet person who rarely speaks unless he wishes to, especially in battle. He scorns the use of science and technology in martial arts, and prefers good, old fashioned, disciplined training, as that is the way he was taught since childhood. Despite his seemingly cold nature, he has a rather close bond to his father, and is capable of showing extreme rage when his honor or beliefs are mocked. However, his most defining trait is his extreme stubbornness, which was most evident during his childhood. When he sets his mind to something, it is nearly impossible to stop him from doing it. Wu is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and shown to be ruthless and serious most the time, but he is honorable. If his tasked with capturing, that is what he intends to do unless resistance is given. If he is in the middle of a fight and external influences cause his opponent great distress, he will stop the fight and reschedule it to when his opponent is back at their best. He is also willing to let his opponent fight on their own turf, letting them use their best moves before beating them decisively. He is not one to let anger ruin his form, and instead becomes more calm and calculating. However, on the rare occasions when he gets mad, he fights in a mad frenzy. Abilities and Powers Martial Artist - Black Leg: Boyde specializes in martial-arts style designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle. Practitioners tend to drop into certain stances in which their upper-body portions are most relaxed, such as placing their hands inside their pockets or crossing their arms together across their chest, and only puts them into action whenever the event requires them to do certain maneuvers. Wrestler: The strongest and wildest of all, wrestlers uses the sole strength of their body to inflict exceptionally strong blows taking down their opponents with brutal strength. They tend to use blunt moves. The canon moves offered for this profession are quite diverse and most require no weapon at all. Dexterous Fighter: A person whom lacks a traditional Skill Profession, but makes up for it within their combat prowess. Being a Dexterous Fighter means the person possesses the skill to be proficient within multiple fighting profession whether it their template consists of the same category of fighting, such as being proficient in two Martial Art Styles, or the template consists of differing categories; such as being proficient in a Martial Art and Marksman Style. Weapons & Accessories * Admiral Warrior's Garb - Because Tian Wu lacks a Logia, his Admiral Attire was specially made to help circumvent his rather defenseless body; hence his attire was constructed with the finest ore found within the World Government's collection. This armor covers everything but his neck & head as well his arms (from hand up to biceps). It Grants him a 2 DMG Immunity. * Humongous Marine Battle Ship with bottom coated in Sea Stone History Wu was born on Karate Island, and just like all children who came from that area, was immediately immersed in the world of martial arts. Ever since he started training karate, his instructors had told him he had a natural affinity for it, and as the years passed by Wu became stronger and stronger. However, he was also very driven when it came to training, and would often push himself for days on end. Because Wu was so engrossed in his training most of the time, and because of his superior strength, his fellow karate practitioners tended to avoid him. Hence, he began to downplay his abilities; eventually adopting a brawler brute style of combat just to satisfy his thirst for battle. Not entirely happy, the young man was content until one horrendous day. Revolutionaries raided the island in search of things, destroying and killing people in their wake. Wu who was severely beaten, but thanks to his strong mind and body, managed to live only to witness over the next course of days; the dojos were destroyed and most its masters slaughtered. This incident changed Wu, and he developed a much colder and more serious personality. After helping the island rebuild that, which had been damaged in the raiding, he decided to set off to further his strength, seek revenge, and make his own path in life. Eventually he joined the Marines, seeing that as the only means as well intrigued by their philosophy of restoring justice to the seas. Taking up Rokushiki, as requirement of the World Government, however just like on Karate Island, Wu possessed too much strength; thus having to restrain himself. In the five years that he had been part of the Marines, Wu rose through the ranks quickly and traveled all over the world doing missions, first in the Four Blues, and then in the first half of the Grand Line. When proven to be the strongest warrior the World Government had in is construction period, Wu was granted Admiral Rank; official by his authority and the Devil Fruit given to him for consumption. Major Battles * Boyde vs. Tian Wu References Site Navigation